Dagger Initiative
History Created by the highly eccentric but transcendent genius Cornelius Rockefeller, the Dagger Initiative was intended to rebuild America. The idea was grandiose, yet oddly simple: experts would be kept safely in stasis with supplies and materials. Four years after the war, an initial wave of recon teams would be deployed to collect data on the disposition of survivors, the state of governance, the extent of damage, and other things the Initiative would need to know. Five years after the war, the remainder of the Initiative would wake up and make use of the recon groups data to spur the redevelopment. The experts, deployed nation-wide would be directed from a central hub. Rockefeller devoted his life, his genius, and his fortune to the task before him. Something went wrong. The control hub went dark and the wake-up signals never went out. The teams were asleep and at the mercy of fate. Some of the buried teams were destroyed in earthquakes, or murdered by scavengers in their sleep. Some supply caches were likewise destroyed or looted. Finally, two hundred years late, Kilo-Romeo 12 was awakened by their bolt-hole's computer as marauders attempted to breach their sanctuary. The eight man team defended themselves and made their escape, now it is up to them to determine what happened to the Dagger Initiative and save it, if possible. The Dagger Revanchists The Dagger Revanchists are a small group of traitors within the organization, who lead an army of indoctrinated wastelander soldiers and slaves. They are led by Aldrich Whitney, once a member of Cornelius Rockefeller's Dagger Committee and his most vocal critic and frenemy. Somehow, the cryogenic procedure went horribly wrong for Aldrich, and while his body was effectively in a state of suspended animation, his mind was still aware. He spent decades as a prisoner of his own frozen body. When his bolthole finally received its activation signal, Aldrich was free but had been rendered a complete psychopath. His Pre-War rivalry with Rockefeller was transformed into a mythic conflict in his fractured memories, and he was determined to destroy his enemy and corrupt everything he'd made. He turned on the rest of his team, KR-1 and forced them back into their pods at gunpoint where he resealed them. Aldrich was furious to learn that the AutoNav in their V-150 had been wiped of all information with the exception of the location of KR-1's supply caches. Undoubtedly Rockefeller's handiwork, as Aldrich was aware that the Initiative's paranoid leader had been making all manner of last minute changes, he just knew his "ancient enemy," had done this just to stymie him. But Aldrich had kept some of his Pre-War notebooks among his allotted personal possessions, and he had a number of leads to work with to develop his own power base. Timeline *1978: Teenage prodigy Cornelius Rockefeller creates functional cryogenics at CIT. Haunted by its implications, he sabotages the equipment at the university and discretely recreates it in his home. He begins sleeping in it, curious if he can prolong his life by effectively not aging several hours a day. *1980: 03/20 - Rockefeller finishes work on a predictive algorithm which he uses to make himself fabulously wealthy playing the market. **08/14 - Idle experimentation with plugging assorted data into his algorithm predicts nuclear war in the 21st century. Being somewhat paranoid, Rockefeller does not share his conclusions but resolves to prevent or mitigate nuclear war. *1981: 09/15 - Months of mathematical models prove to Rockefeller's satisfaction that nothing he can do can prevent nuclear war, he concentrates on mitigation. He begins purchasing tracts of land across the countryside along with forming his own network of linked industries to keep all the work on his ideas "in house." *1983: 04/10 - Having worked with recruited experts to create a training and education program, Rockefeller gives a speech to the first graduating class of Initiative recruits. They are placed into cryogenic suspension, where they would remain except for the occasional "thaws" to update their training to integrate new technologies and such. They are not yet transported to their bolt holes. *1989: 11/01 - the eight members of KR-11 are placed in suspended animation, awaiting any further training and transport to their assigned bolt hole. *1990: 01/01 - Just after midnight, the eight men of KR-12 are placed in suspended animation, awaiting any further training and transport to their assigned bolt hole. **06/24 -Construction of all project bolt holes and supply caches is completed and the first update to equipment is made. *2003: 12/20 - The second update to the bolt holes' equipment and team training. The next scheduled update is set for 2023. *2023: 12/20 - The third update to the bolt holes' equipment and team training. The next scheduled update is set for 2043. *2028: 12/31 - Cornelius Rockefeller steps down from day-to-day management and oversight, leaving the future of the Initiative in the hands of the Dagger Committee. Thanks to his use of cryonics, he has aged only 25 years in the past 50. *2043: 12/20 - The final official update to the bolt holes' equipment and team training. The next scheduled update is set for 2080. *2067: 11/03 - The Dagger Committee makes a discrete effort to recruit Robert House, but is rebuffed. *2070: 01/16 - Cornelius Rockefeller returns to the Initiative with the fruits of his research, including Armorweave. It soon becomes apparent that he has a confrontational relationship with some of the members of the Dagger Committee that have been appointed in his absence. Furthermore, he seems to have been making greater use of cryonics, having aged perhaps 15 years in the last 42. **04/12 - After several months of investigation towards a possible effort to headhunt Stanislaus Braun from Vault-Tec, Cornelius Rockefeller pulls the plug unilaterally without an explanation to the Dagger Committee. *2077: 05/05 - Without the knowledge of the Dagger Committee, Rockefeller orders a number of last minute changes: people are transferred in and out of Command HQ, some of the frozen teams are swapped between bolt holes, changes to some of the teams equipment are made. **10/19 - Cornelius Rockefeller vanishes, and cannot be found at his home or at any Dagger Initiative facility. Organization The Dagger Initiative divided the United States into a number of different zones. Each zone had a team of 118 men and women divided into a number of different task groups. Each group was identified by an alphanumeric code. The following is the team Kilo organization model, which is identical to the other teams. *'Kilo-Alpha 1 (KA-1)': The Zone Command team is designated Alpha 1. It was a 10 person group tasked with coordinating the efforts of the entire Kilo team and liaising with Command HQ. Like the other Alpha 1 teams in the Initiative, it would have been comprised of a number of experts in different fields. *'Kilo-Bravo 2 (KB-2)': Every Initiative team had two military task groups. These twelve person groups combined the roles of a SWAT team and a military police group. They were trained counter-terrorists and were capable of educating survivors to form police forces pursuant to reconstruction. Bravo teams were incredibly well armed and capable of projecting great force. *'Kilo-Bravo 3 (KB-3)': The team's second Bravo task group. *'Kilo-Sierra 4 (KS-4)': A ten person group staffed by various hard science experts. In addition to studying any after-effects of the nuclear and biological weapons that would certainly be used in the war, the Sierra team was supposed to educated survivors in sciences deemed essential to reconstruction. Finally, the Initiative had plans to raise a number of power facilities post-war, so the Sierra teams included experts in nuclear engineering and physics. *'Kilo-Zulu 5 (KZ-5)': A ten person team of "contact specialists," their primary role was to assist survivors and survivor communities by providing diplomatic support. They relied on the Recon teams to identify which survivor groups could be safely approached. *'Kilo-Uniform 6 (KU-6)': A ten person engineering team. They were civil engineers and architects who could educate survivors and supervise projects to build vital infrastructure such as roads, housing, levees, etc. *'Kilo-November 7 (KN-7)': A ten person medical team. Their ranks included qualified surgeons and pharmacists. In addition to providing direct medical aid, they were also supposed to educate survivors in medicine. *'Kilo-Tango 8 (KT-8)': A twelve person team of agricultural specialists. They were supposed to educate survivors in agriculture and animal husbandry practices. *'Kilo-Romeo 9 (KR-9)': An eight person, mixed specialty, air recon group. Using, small (and frankly quite fragile) Air Commando Scout gyrocopters, they were supposed to be the lead recon group. They were responsible for coordinating the other recon teams during their year-long mission in advance of the rest of the team's thaw. *'Kilo-Romeo 10 (KR-10)': An eight person, mixed specialty, ground recon group. Like the other recon teams, they were supposed to be unfrozen a year in advance of the rest of the Kilo Team in order to scout out the operation zone and prepare a report on the state of survivors, infrastructure, and resources. *'Kilo-Romeo 11 (KR-11)': The second, eight person ground recon group. *'Kilo-Romeo 12 (KR-12)': An eight man, mixed specialty group. Currently the only group of the Kilo team known to be active in the wasteland. They are wildly eccentric and it is unknown if Rockefeller intentionally recruited a band of oddballs or if they perhaps suffered from degenerative brain damage from complications in some stage of the cryogenic process that kept them in suspended animation for two hundred years. Allegedly some teams had a thirteenth group outside the main team structure. The purpose of these apocryphal groups is unknown, but it is speculated they may have served as some kind "internal affairs," group created by Rockefeller without oversight from the Dagger Committee. Membership Cornelius Rockefeller initially sought out the "best of the best" that he could recruit from various fields and industries he deemed essential to project success. He eventually realized that some of these high achievers couldn't be trusted to stay true to the Initiative's ideals and goals, and given any kind of power over their fellow man in a post-apocalyptic scenario, might become little more than warlords and despots themselves. He eventually instituted a series of psychological tests that would weed out the worst, but sometimes eccentrics still slipped through. The other requirements were less subjective, every member of the Initiative fulfilled the following criteria: *A citizen of the United States (born or naturalized) at least 18 years of age. *High school graduate or equivalent. *Achieved a bachelor's degree of any kind from an accredited college or university. **Alternatively, completion of a vocational or technical education program. Interestingly, Cornelius Rockefeller was not picky as to the nature of an Initiative member's education when it came to the Command, Bravo, Contact, and Recon groups whose members included a huge diversity of educational backgrounds. Furthermore, other than the Bravo teams, the Initiative had no special preference for military or police veterans. Every member of the Initiative was prepared to leave behind any family they might have, as the earliest recruits knew they would be in suspended animation for decades at a time. Bearers of advanced degrees were more common in the Initiative than they were in the general populace, per capita. Though degrees in medicine, engineering, and other sciences were the most common, the Initiative put a value on even esoteric fields. As the Initiative grew, Rockefeller's ability to manage was strained. He assembled the Dagger Committee to delegate some of the necessary work. The Committee was drawn from a group of experts in various fields who were carefully scouted out for compatibility with Rockefeller's own goals. Dagger Committee The Committee was the Pre-War leadership of the Initiative, responsible for preparing for the coming war but not intended to direct the Initiative in the Post-War era. The members were all selected by Cornelius from his social network of industrialists and academics. *'Cornelius Rockefeller': as the Initiative's founder, he naturally served as the committee's chair. *'Aldrich Whitney': a tenured professor of chemistry and chemical engineering at CIT, he was Rockefeller's protege until the pair had a falling out. *'Martha Lore': an eccentric billionaire with an interest in doomsday preparedness, her involvement with the Committee waned as her libertarian outlook was ultimately opposed to Rockefeller's desire to rebuild the United States more or less as it had been. Facilities *'Bolt Holes': The Initiative built dozens of these small bunkers across the United States. Each of these contained enough of Rockefeller's cryostasis pods for the team ensconced within, appropriate stores for their initial load out of armaments, supplies, and vehicles. Boltholes had two exits: a concealed bay exit that could accommodate the vehicles, and a sand-filled tunnel with a ladder to the surface that could be emptied in an emergency where the vehicle bay was blocked or otherwise compromised. The Bolt Holes had no facilities for long term habitation and were intended to be abandoned by the teams upon waking up and collecting themselves. Where the terrain allowed, the bolt holes would be built in and underneath hills, with only a counterfeit U.S. Geological Survey plaque to mark its location. In areas with more flat elevation, they would be built underneath hardened structures disguised as something innocuous like a service station or a utility building. A sealed bolt hole has no oxygen, since the group within is in suspended animation, nitrogen gas is used to preserve the team's equipment. A small fusion generator powers the metastasis pods and the bolt hole computer. Upon receiving the wake up signal, the nitrogen gas is vented and the vehicle(s) are powered up after the team thaws, this process exhausts the fusion generator. *'Command HQ': Thought to be a sprawling complex built underneath a mountain, only Cornelius Rockefeller and the HQ staff knew Command's actual location. Speculation as to where it might be was a typical topic of conversation among other members of the initiative. Command had the computers and communications equipment intended to issue the wake up signals to the frozen field teams and to coordinate the reconstruction effort. Its other contents and capabilities are unknown, as is the ultimate fate of the facility itself. Whatever happened to the Dagger Initiative, it caused Command to go silent. *'Supply Caches': The initial supplies held inside a team's bolt hole could only keep them operational for a few months at most, therefore every team had 3-5 supply caches. These hidden caches could provide them with equipment identical to what had been in their bolt hole, parts for their vehicle, and extra stores of ammunition. In addition, each bolt hole would contain a trailer that could be hitched to their vehicle that would contain equipment and materials useful in aiding survivors of nuclear war through providing relief and help with reconstruction. Every team also had an emergency cache of last resort that contained artificially distressed equipment that made it appear scavenged, to be accessed in the event that the team had been compromised and had to disguise themselves as non-Initiative personnel. As a security measure, no group had the coordinates to the caches of others. Even more so than the bolt holes,caches are I'll suited for habitation. Like the bolt holes, the contents of the supply caches was preserved with nitrogen gas. Initiative teams were aware of this, and would know to let the cache vent after opening rather than immediately plunging in. *'Supply Depots': Each zone had a hardened bunker that contained vast quantities of supplies, intended to aid in the Initiative's goal of rebuilding. These zone supply depots were attended to by robots and designed such that the stores contained within were not directly accessed by the team's, but rather delivered to a loading area by automated systems after an order was place using an on-site terminal. For unknown reasons, the coordinates of the Zone Supply Depots were erased from the Teams' AutoNav computers immediately prior to the apocalypse. *'Zone HQ': Each Zone Team had their own headquarters. Unlike Command HQ, these weren't sprawling fortresses intended to house an enormous staff. The Zone HQs were supposed to remain sealed until after the recon groups year-long review of the zone. Once the rest of the team had been awakened, the HQ would be activated. Ideally, the Zone Team would use the modular nature of the HQ to create a zone-wide power and communication system, and encourage the creation of a community for survivors around the HQ itself. For unknown reasons, the coordinates of the Zone HQs were erased from the Teams' AutoNav computers immediately prior to the apocalypse. There were other facilities, but these tended to be unique to their zones and part of larger Initiative projects. For instance, the Kilo zone had a power plant facility that was intended to provide long term electrical power to a Kilo-established power grid for the entire zone. Equipment The Initiative employed a combination of exotic, high-end technology and more rugged, mundane equipment. Equipment was standardized Initiative-wide, so different groups and teams could share equipment as necessary. Some equipment was standard issue to every single member of the Initiative, including their ID Cards, which were more akin to hardened cassette tapes and keycards, which were necessary to access Initiative facilities. The Initiative provided an extensive amount of equipment to its members, the standard issue gear, regardless of a member's position or specialty included the following: Dagger Initiative Issue Armorweave Coveralls, CBR w/hood and gloves (1), M7A1 Protective Mask (1), 2043B radio w/headset (1), Dagger Initiative Identity Card (1), Multipurpose Pocketknife, 4-blade (1), Web belt w/ammunition pouches, musette bag, and holster (1), KCB-70 knife/bayonet (1), Rechargeable Flashlight (1), 1L Canteen w/cup (1), Dagger Initiative Personal Medikit w/First Aid Kit (1), Medium ALICE Pack w/frame (1), Personal Effects Bag (1), Dagger Initiative Field Survival Guide 3rd Ed (1, published 1987), Mess Kit (1), Waterproof Poncho (1), Toiletries Kit (1), Armorweave Armor Repair Kit (1), Field Repair Kit (1), Set of Underwear (2), Pair of Socks (2), Pair of BDU Pants (2), Pair of BDU Shirts (2), Dagger Initiative Beret w/Group and Team Patch, 50m Roll of Nylon Cord (1), Compass (1), Sleeping Bag (1), Waterproof Ground Cloth/Poncho Liner (1), Universal Small Arms Cleaning Kit (1), Portable Stove (1), Fuel Tablets (24), Flares w/Launcer: Red, White, Green (3 of each), Box of Windproof Matches w/50 Matchsticks (3), Water Filtration Handpump (1, with 3 spare filters), MRE-style rations (14 days), Disposable Ballpoint Pen (2), Blank Notebook (1) Armaments The teams eschewed issuing any kind of energy weapons among field teams, in favor of what they considered more reliable ballistic weaponry. Every member of the Initiative was trained in the use of the standard issue weaponry, as well as general firearm safety and maintenance. Every member was issued a 9 mm Browning High-Power Marks 3S and a KCB-70 knife/bayonet. Furthermore, every member received one of the following load-outs (even those deemed unlikely to make use of weapons, like the Science and Medical groups). *'Load #1' (Small Arms): 9mm Parabolic Micro-Uzi (1), Extra 20-round Magazine (12), M7A3 CS Gas Grenades (4) *'Load #2' (Small Arms): 5.56mm M4 Carbine (1), Extra 30-round Magazine (8), M26A1 Fragmentation Grenade (4) *'Load #3' (Small Arms): 7.62mm WA-2000 (1), Extra 6-round Magazine (8), M72A3 LAW (1) *'Load #4' (Small Arms): 12ga Pancor Jackhammer (1), Extra 10-round Magazine (8), M7A3 CS Gas Grenades (4) *'Load #5' (Support): 5.56mm Stoner 63 (1), Extra 30-round box (4), Extra Stoner 63 Barrel (1), M72A3 LAW (1) The Bravo teams has their own specialized load outs, reflecting the expectation that they were the Initiative's front-line combat forces. Armor The Initiative a proprietary technology invented by Cornelius Rockefeller dubbed Armorweave. This synthetic material was used to make coveralls that prevented most small arms fire from penetrating the body (though it didn't provide any protection from the impact). Armorweave coveralls were standard issue. Furthermore, the Bravo and Recon groups were issued heavier armor to be worn over their jumpsuits, typically ballistic vests and/or ceramic polymer combat armor. Vehicles Initiative vehicles had simple computers equipped to read microfiche and holotapes called AutoNavs, in addition to the mapping and navigation functions implied by the name, they were a resource of knowledge as thousands of books and manuals were stored in digitized form. Each group's vehicles maps were keyed with the coordinates to their own supply caches. The AutoNav was equipped with a self-destruct function that would completely destroy it with a controlled thermite charge that would leave the rest of the vehicle untouched, group members were told to destroy an AutoNav rather than let it fall into hostile hands. Air Assets Every zone team had an group that used four, two-man gyrocopters called Air Commando Scouts for reconnaissance and scouting. They possessed light armament, but were notoriously fragile. Command HQ was believed to have helicopters suited to cargo transportation ready to be assembled when needed. Motor Pool The workhorse of the Initiative was the Cadillac Gage Commando V-150, an armored personnel carrier modified with proprietary Initiative technology. It is amphibious and possesses "run flat," solid tires. Rather than traditional fuel, it has an Initiative miniature fusion drive that is rate for 18 months (540 days) of "regular" use without refueling. It can also be used to recharge the battery operated equipment used by the Initiative. Most groups had a V-150, medical teams were outfitted to operate as ambulances, the recon teams were outfitted with weaponry: typically a heavy machine gun. Other specialist teams usually had an attached trailer with equipment necessary for their jobs, such as the science teams mobile science labs. When the Initiative stowed these vehicles in the Bolt Holes, they were filled with a wide variety of equipment including camp supplies, hand tools, and extra ammunition and grenades. Cryo Pods The Initiative's cryo pods are primitive in comparison to Vault-Tec's. Simply climbing inside and turning on the machine would ultimately be fatal to the occupant. Occupants are prepped with a regimen of drug treatments that among other things, prevent ice crystals from forming in the bloodstream, the brain, and other organs. This treatment must be administered each time the machine is to be used, and the margin of error is positively microscopic. Furthermore these drugs have some side effects upon thawing out: prolonged chills, sweating, and fatigue are the most common. KR-11 speculated that the psychosis of Aldrich Whitney, leader of the Initiative's traitors, can be attributed to improperly dosed cryo prep drugs. This avenue of thought has had concerning implications vis-a-vis Rockefeller's rumored chronic use of the pods. KR-12's V-150 was put in their bolt hole with the following equipment, which is likely indicative of what other Recon groups have: Armament M2HB/QCB (1), Spare Barrel (1), 105 round belt of .50in Browning (20), M72A3 LAW (4), Case of 5.56x45mm NATO Ball (1, 1640 rounds), Case of 7.62x51mm NATO Ball (1, 920 rounds), Case of 9x19mm NATO Ball (1, 2880 rounds), Case of 12ga 00 Buckshot (1, 500 rounds), Case of M26A1 Fragmentation Grenades (1, 30 grenades), Case of M34 White Phosphorous Grenades (1, 15 grenades), Case of M7A3 CS Gas Grenades (1, 15 grenades) Vehicular Tools (1, Externally Mounted) Steel Box: stainless steel (painted OD) axe (1), stainless steel sledgehammer (1), stainless steel shovel (1), stainless steel mattock w/handle, machete (2), heavy duty bolt cutter (1), light duty bolt cutter (1), pry bar (1) Steel Box: 20m tow chain (1, breaking strength 5.25 tons), tow bar (1), crowbars (2), block and tackle (1), rope assembly (1), davit (1), electric chain saw (1) Vehicular Tools (1, Internally Mounted, see below) General Repair Kit (1, zippered OD tool bag): folding multi-tool knife (1), screw driver (10, various sizes and types), pliers (4, various sizes and types), socket wrench (1), Allen wrench (1), Hacksaw (1), File Set (1), Ball Peen Hammer (2), various spare parts (screws, pins, cotter pins, wire, screw clamps, etc.) Electronics Repair Kit (1, zippered OD tool bag): electrical multimeter (1), soldering iron (1), clip heat-sink (2), needle-nose pliers (1), side cutter (1), wire clamp tool (1), electrical tape (1 roll), set of clamps (1), set of tweezers (1), solder (1 roll), flux (1 bottle), rolls of wire (4, stainless steel and brass) Oil bottle (1), slip-lock pliers-vehicle (1), punch set-vehicle (1), large cross tip screwdriver-vehicle (1), large flat tip screwdriver-vehicle (1), adjustable wrench-vehicle (1), fuze canister (1), clamp assembly (1), socket wrench adapter (1), measuring gauge (1), grease gun (1), grease gun recharge (1), variable speed electric drill w/complete set of drill bits, disks, and rotary brushes (1, plugs into vehicle) Weapons cleaning kit (1, zippered OD tool bag): weapon spare parts kit (1), bore brushes (2, stainless steel and brass), pull through (2), cleaning brushes (4, stainless steel and brass, various sizes), 5 piece cleaning rod (1), 500 ml bottle of CLP Lubricate, Protect (2), 2"x4" cleaning patches (500), weapon combo tool (1) Miscellaneous, Stored Externally 10m x 10m Cam Net (2), 4 man OD tent (1), 10m x 10m rubberized nylon OD tarp (2) Miscellaneous, Stored Internally: AN/TVS-5 Infrared Binoculars (2), Intercom Headset/Handset (2), CP-7 Laser Rangefinder (1), Vehicular Computer w/Disk Array (1), AutoNav Unit (1), AN/PRC-70 Vehicular Radio (1, Dismountable), Multi-Band Radio Scanner (1), Multi-Band Radio Transceiver Set (1, AM/FM/Shortwave/Police/Marine/Civilian), Radio Direction Finder (1), Mk IV Transportable/Manpack Radio Mast (1), Electronic Compass (1), Radiation Counter/Chemical Monitor (1, Hull Mounted), Air Conditioner/Heater (1), Fire Extinguisher (3), Water Filtration Kit (1) 75m electric extension cord (1), 2 burner portable electric stove w/10m cord (1), Large pot w/lid (1), medium pot w/lid (1), small pot w/lid (1), large ladle (1), medium ladle (1), large fork (1), medium spoon (1), rechargeable flashlight (2), tire chain (4), stakes (20), wooden mallet (1), 100m 1/4" OD paracord (1), 100,00 candle power electric hand-held spotlight (1) Trade Pack (1, Alice AC-2 pack w/frame weighs 16kg when full): gold double eagle coin (50), silver double eagle coin (50), 1 liter hip flask w/whiskey (6), sewing kit (6), comb and brush set (6), toiletries kit (6), box of 50 cigars (1), disposable lighters (6), hunting knife (6), pocket knife (6), rock candy package .5 kg package (6), fishing kit (6), writing kit w/2 pens, 2 pencils, 1 notebook (4), steel mirror (4), waterproof blanket (4) Vehicle Medical Kit (1, 10kg when full): eye shield (4), sterile gloves (24 pairs), signal mirror (2), pill vials (6), box of 250 q-tips (2), pocket mask with valve (1), snake bite kit (1), survival blanket (12), flashlight (1), hemostat: mosquito (4), nail clippers (1), needle holder (1), pickups w/teeth (1), scalpel handle (1), scalpel blades - #15 (4), #11 (4), #10 (4), scissors (1, straight mayor), razor blades (6), needles - 18g (2), 20g (2), safety pins (25, assorted sizes), suture 3-0 Dexon (1) and 4-0 Nylon (3), disposable syringe (50), thermometer (2), tongue depressor (25), toothbrush (1), air splint (4), alcohol wipes (10), betadine ointment (6), 4oz betadine prep (1), betadine wipes (10), dial soap (4), assorted band-aids (24), box of cotton balls (1), eye dressing pads (4), battle dressing (6), carlisle dressing (6), pressure dressing (6), 1" roller gauze (2), pack of 2 sponges (4), 1" silk tape (1, wrapped on matchstick stored in 35mm film can), triangle bandage (2, 1 38" side, 54" hypotenuse, 1 36" size, 50" hypotenuse), Vaseline tube (1), burn ointment tube (1), benadryl 50 mg/cc ampoule (4), epinephrine 1:1000 ampoule (6), lomotil (48), xylocaine-1% plain 20cc (6), adult aspirin (250), neosporin ointment (1), oil of cloves (1), adult tylenol (250), maalox (250), rehydration salts (50) Category:Groups Category:History